


You're not dying

by Llama_and_Lion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Castiel's Trenchcoat, Castiel/Dean Winchester Cuddles, Cute, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sick Castiel, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama_and_Lion/pseuds/Llama_and_Lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a stomach bug an needs to be comforted. Dean is awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not dying

"Why do you humans have such terrible immune systems?" Castiel moaned resting his head on the rim of the toilet seat. Even with trench coat removed his shirt was soaked in sweat. 

Dean sighed and placed the cold flannel on the back of Castiel's neck. 

"No Cas, it's just that without your grace your body doesn't have a damn clue what's hit it." He complained halfheartedly. Annoyed as he was that he was stuck on a bathroom floor while Sam was out finishing a hunt, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the fallen angel. 

Castiel gave a small, tired groan and closed his eyes, shoulders dropping, "I don't feel good.." He murmured quietly, moving from the toilet to lie down on the floor, curling himself up into a small ball, "Am.. Am I dying, Dean?" Castiel glanced back up at the hunter with almost scared, pathetic eyes, small beads of sweat sparkling on his forehead.

Dean rolled his eyes at the man lying at his knees. "You're not dying Cas, it's just a stomach bug." Dean answered. Castiel really did look pathetic and rather small when he curled up on himself. Dean sighed. "You wanna move into the other room? Believe me a crappy motel bed is better than a crappy motel bathroom floor."

"I don't want to move anywhere.." Castiel mumbled, tucking his knees into his chest and burying his face into his knees, "It hurts.." He sighed softly, a small cough escaping his lips, the convulsion turning his stomach as it clenched simultaneously. He groaned and frowned, squeezing his eyes up tighter, resting his head back against the tiled bathroom floor.  
Deans heart melted as he watched Cas. 

This time he spoke more softly. "Yeah I know Cas, but you just going to get uncomfortable if you lie there for too long. Come on, I'll help you." Dean put out a hand to try and unravel Castiel from his fetal position and into a siting one. Castiel groaned as Dean slipped an arm under his shoulders and round Castiel's waist and brought him up into a half standing, half-leaning-90%-of-his-body-weight-onto-Dean position. 

Castiel frowned deeper and buried his face into Dean's shoulder, his stomach twisting and churning uncomfortably, "Dean.." He whimpered, letting his body fall limp against the other's but he didn't put up much of a fight, not that he had the energy to do so even if he wanted. Castiel felt his knees collapse under his weight as they made their way out of the bathroom towards the motel bed, his whole, shivering body on fire and each touch sent uncomfortable prickling sensations through his skin, "Just leave me to die.."  
"Once again...Cas...you're not going to...die." Dean struggled to say as he practically carried Castiel over to the bed.   
After he put him down, Cas curled right up into a ball again. Droplets of sweat glistened on the angels forehead, face ashen, and when he did open his eyes, they were glassy and feverish in place of their normal bright blue. At this point Dean realised he had been staring and coughed awkwardly. "Um, yeah I'll...uh.. I'll leave you to sleep.

Castiel shook his head as he curled up into the pillows, "No.." He mumbled, gazing hazily up at Dean, stretching out an arm in his vague direction, "Don't go.. Can you stay here..?" He asked quietly, staring up at Dean with large, pleading eyes before they closed again almost straight away, too heavy and tired to stay open and alert for long. Castiel yawned softly and pulled the covers up over himself, curling underneath them, flinching slightly at the dull pain in his gut and the throbbing in the centre of his forehead.

Dean blinked hard several times. Surely he hadn't heard right? I mean Cas had a fever and has no idea what he was saying, right? "Um...uh..sure, okay." Dean perched on the bed next to Cas, barely touching one another, they were completely still, awkwardness hung in the air. Dean coughed nervously. "Um..when Sammy was little and got sick I would stroke his hair to make him feel better. I mean, would you..." He trailed off feeling his face turn red with awkwardness.

Castiel blearily looked over at Dean from underneath the covers and watched him with tired interest. He still didn't really understand how anyone could be so exhausted from doing so little but it seemed to have happened. He tilted his head slightly before smiling, letting his eyes fall closed once again, "Yes.. that would be nice.." Castiel murmured quietly, almost fighting to keep himself fully conscious, but it seemed that that strength had left him a long time ago. 

Dean shuffled nervously closer to Cas before gently resting a hand on his hot, sticky hair. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Dean slowly tangled his fingers into Cas' damp hair and began to comb through it. 

Cas leant against the cool touch, feeling the pounding throb in his head begin to ebb. Letting out a sigh he relaxed into the sagging mattress and soft pillow. 

Dean continued the motion of combing for several minutes until Cas fell asleep before untangling himself from the angel. His hair was stuck up in all directions. Almost comical. Dean would have laughed had he not been holding his breath as tightly as he could. 

Cas was just, well, Cas. Dean felt the same was for Cas as he did for Sammy, right? Dean groaned and landed heavily on the other bed that occupied the motel room. He turned his head so he could watch the angel sleeping. His ruffled hair, the crease between his eyebrows, the stubble that covered his jaw...no. Cas was like a brother to him, nothing more. 

Groaning Dean turned onto his stomach and decided that sleep was what he needed, and lots of it.


End file.
